Come Downstairs And Say Hello
by Courtknee
Summary: Songfic. Remus's thoughts after Lily and James are killed. No spoilers. Please review, I beg of you!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Ever. I wish I owned Remus, but alas, I do not. The song is "Come Downstairs and Say Hello", which belongs to Guster, from their 'Keep It Together' album.

Author's Note: I'm not used to doing serious stories, but I think I pulled this off rather well. I was disappointed, however, as the song fit much better into it in my head than it did on paper. But I guess it's alright. And, um, Guster owns. Check them out. Right now.

*****************************

Dorothy moves to click her ruby shoes  
Right in tune with Dark Side of the Moon  
  
The news couldn't have been worse. It simply couldn't. Lily, James, Peter... all dead. Sirius a traitor. Harry orphaned. How could this have happened? How could Sirius have been the one? How could be possibly betray any of us? He was the last one I would think to go over to Voldemort's side… and apparently Lily and James felt the same way.  
  
But there must have been something we overlooked, shouldn't there? Something that would have told us that Sirius had been the traitor.  
  
But there was nothing. Not until it was too late.   
  
Poor Peter tried to stand up to him. Bravest thing the man did in his entire life, I imagine. And look where it got him.  
  
And Harry. He has no real family left, now. Dumbledore sent him to live with Lily's sister, whom I've met. Horrible woman, that Petunia. How could Harry possibly have a decent upbringing living with her!?  
  
_Someone, someone could tell me  
Where I belong_  
  
And then there's me. Poor me. My best friends in the world, my only friends, each taken away from me in one night. I'm the only one left. The lone Marauder. Moony.  
  
_Be calm, be brave, it'll be okay_  
  
I don't even know what to do. I'm still in shock, I suppose. At a complete loss. Everything is empty, gray, blank, silent. Dead. The world seems dead to me.   
  
_No more messing around and living underground  
And New Year's resolutions  
By the time next year I won't be here_  
  
Maybe I should hang myself in Diagon Alley. Kill myself. End it. End this pathetic thing I can only barely consider a life. I could be with my friends again.   
  
_I turn on MTV, the volume's down  
Lips move, they say  
It'll be okay_  
  
Yes, perhaps that's the way to go. Just stop my life. Stop the pain, the suffering. Leave the memories. Leave everything.   
  
_To tell you the truth I've said it before  
Tomorrow I start in a new direction  
One last time these words from me  
I'm never saying them again_  
  
No. I couldn't. I'm too much of a coward to go through with it. 

And I shut the light

And listen as my watch unwinds

But, I don't think I could stand it here any longer. I should leave. I think I will. There's nothing here for me, now. Nothing to keep me here.   


__

To tell you the truth I've said it before  
Tomorrow I start in a new direction  
I know I've been half asleep  
I'm never doing that again  
  
So, where do I go from here? Away? Sounds simple enough. No one will miss me, anyway. No one will care. Hell, I really could probably hang myself in the middle of Diagon Alley and I don't think anyone would take any notice, except to get me down and dispose of me. No one would care if a werewolf were to turn up dead, would they?  
  
_I look straight at what's coming ahead  
And soon it's going to change in a new direction  
Every night as I'm falling asleep   
These words repeated in my head_  
  
I need to leave. Start again somewhere. Maybe I could live a decent life someplace where no one has heard of me, where no one could possibly know what I am.  
  
_Voices calling from a yellow road  
To come downstairs and say hello  
Don't be shy, just say hello  
_  
It's a horrible way to live. Hiding. Hiding from all the people who would shun you for being a monster. But that's exactly what I am. I can't blame them. I would probably do the same thing, in their position.   
  
_To tell you the truth I've said it before_

Tomorrow I start in a new direction

I know I've been half asleep

I'm never doing that again  
  
The only people who ever accepted me are dead now. Dead or dead to me, either way. Their gone. I have no one. I'm alone in world now, like I was when I was a kid. Strange how fate works, isn't it? Everything comes into a great circle.

__

I look straight at what's coming ahead 

And soon it's going to change into a new direction

But I'll leave now. Get away from here. Start again. Start over. Maybe I could find new friends. I couldn't ever replace the friends I had… but I don't want to be alone forever._  
_

Every night as I'm falling asleep

These words repeated in my head

I can just leave. And maybe everything will end up alright.

  
  
  



End file.
